Summer, Summer
by extragalactic
Summary: Now, Johnny would be the first to tell you that he didn't know much of anything. He wasn't very book smart; it took him a while to catch onto things. He didn't know how to solve an algebraic equation without Ponyboy's help. He didn't know who wrote The Scarlet Letter. And he most certainly didn't know that the summer of 1966 would be the summer that he would fall in love.


**AN: **Hi there Outsiders fandom. This is my first venture into the realm of greasers and socs when it comes to writing. I've had this done for a while (since 2010?) and it's been on Mibba for a while. So, read it, enjoy it (hopefully?) and review if you feel the need!

**Disclaimer: **I own no other characters except Laura and her sometimes annoying ways. The title also comes from the song _Summer, Summer_ by The Almost, which was also kind of the inspiration for this.

* * *

It was hot; the sticky kind of hot that leaves your t-shirt stuck to your back—the middle of summer hot. The sun lingered in the middle of the sky for what seemed longer than usual. It made doing even the simplest of tasks more difficult. There hadn't been a Tulsa summer this hot in years.

Despite the heat, a small boy—looking no more than 14—wore a denim jacket. He kept his head down and his hands in the pockets of his worn jeans. His heavily greased black hair fell into his eyes, yet he made no attempt to push it out of the way.

Sweat beaded the boy's brow as he walked down the sidewalk. He had never realized that the bus station was so far away from his house. He figured that the heat made it seem farther than it actually was; he didn't know if that was true—he wasn't sure about those sorts of things. Johnny—for that was the boy's name—didn't appear to know where he was going, and he didn't appear to care. Truthfully, the thing he cared for most, left not twenty minutes ago by bus.

Johnny would be the first to tell you that he didn't know much of anything. He wasn't very book smart; it took him a while to catch onto things. He didn't know how to solve an algebraic equation without Ponyboy's help. He didn't know who wrote The Scarlet Letter. And he most certainly didn't know that the summer of 1966 would be the summer that he would fall in love.

[0123]

He saw her strolling down Park Avenue exactly two months ago. He only noticed her because of her skirt; her skirt was so long that it nearly brushed the ground, and her feet were clad in thin strappy sandals. Her shirt looked too big for her, and the flower she wore in her dark auburn hair was a bright yellow color. Johnny couldn't fathom where she got the flower; certainly there was no way a flower could grow in this heat.

He watched her, and as his steps brought him closer to her, she smiled and waved at him. His dark brown eyes quickly focused on the dull grey pavement underneath his feet. He never expected her to acknowledge him, never in his wildest dreams. Johnny trudged on—quickening his pace — not daring to look up again for fear, she would speak. He was afraid that she would speak even if he _didn't_ look up again.

She didn't speak though. As they passed each other, he heard her sigh; it was a small defeated sigh, he knew that sigh well, it had escaped his lips more times than he could count. He briefly wondered why she was so unhappy. He almost, as if by instinct, turned and called out to her, but he stopped himself. What would he say? Shaking his head, he continued walking.

He didn't know how long he had been walking; he didn't really have anywhere to go. For a second, he wished that summer break would end, at least when school was in session he had something to do, something to keep him occupied. He thought of going to Pony's, then he remembered that they had driven to Oklahoma City to see family—an aunt or cousin or something, Johnny wasn't sure. Then he thought of Dally, but he would probably be at a rodeo, and, of course Steve would be with Evie, and Two-Bit with one of his blondes.

Sighing, he pulled his hand from his pocket, bringing the little bit of change that he had with it. Opening his palm he counted exactly 30 cents; exactly enough for a sundae at the Tastee-Freez. It wouldn't keep him company, but it would cool him off. Putting the money back in his pocket he began to backtrack, making his way towards the small ice cream shop.

[0123]

"I saw you." The voice drifted through the air, and caused Johnny to look up from his half-eaten sundae. "Earlier, I mean." She smiled as she sat down in front of him, smoothing her long skirt as she did so. The small flower still secured in her long hair. Johnny looked around; to his left, to his right. She couldn't be talking to him; but as he looked around he couldn't deny that she had to be, there were plenty of other tables that she could have choose to sit at.

Suddenly a hand appeared in front of his face. "Hi, Laura Lockwood." He took her hand and gave it an awkward shake before returning to his ice cream. He was aware of her eyes on him.

"Well," she sighed, "What's your name?" His dark eyes darted to her face once more. Had he really not introduced himself?

"Johnny," he muttered. Now he wished that he had just forgotten the ice cream, after all, Johnny thought, it's not that hot out. Even he knew he was trying to convince himself of that. She didn't answer, but nodded as her gaze focused on something over his shoulder.

Johnny didn't look, he didn't want to know what was behind him. With his luck if he turned around he would find one of the large Socs that lived on the other side of town. No, it would be better if he kept his eyes on his now half melted ice cream.

Despite the fact that Laura never ordered any ice cream, she didn't leave. She just sat there, her blue eyes sometimes drifting to the boy in front of her, but usually she looked straight ahead, it almost seemed to Johnny that she was thinking. Her presence itself was enough keep him from eating; but his discomfort didn't seem to register in Laura's mind, because she didn't leave...or speak for that matter.

When the sundae was reduced to a bowl of glorified milk, Johnny tossed it in one of the trash bins near the table with some hesitation. He had wanted that, he spent all the money he had for that. For a moment, he felt a wave of resentment towards the girl in front of him. Laura's eyes focused on him once more when she heard the bowl hit the bottom of the bin.

"You're done then?" Johnny shrugged as a response as he stood up. "Good," she smirked, "you can walk me home." The boy was taken aback. He had never heard of a girl doing something like that. Wasn't it usually the guy who offered to walk the girl home. Maybe it was different where she lived. He shrugged once more before he could stop himself. At least this girl was company.

The bell over the door jingled as he held it open for her. She walked out, and as she did, she looked at him quizzically.

"You don't talk much do you?"

[0123]

The conversation was one-sided; Laura did most of the talking. Johnny didn't speak unless he absolutely had to; choosing to answer with mainly shrugs and mumbles. She didn't seem to notice his absence in the conversation, and it didn't take Johnny long to figure out that the girl loved to hear the sound of her own voice.

They passed street after street, neighborhood after neighborhood-the high class houses came and went. The middle class houses passed in a flash; and soon all that was left was the lower class neighborhood. Somehow, Johnny couldn't picture her living anywhere else. She certainly didn't act like a Soc.

"California-that's where I'm from-it's okay; lot's of sun, lots of surfers. I'm just here visiting my sister for a few months. She moved here when she was 18." She dug through the purse that was slung across her chest and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering him one. Tentatively he took one, and dug his lighter out of his pocket.

"Thanks," he muttered, "I ran out this morning." She shrugged as she lit one for herself.

"No problem." She exhaled a large cloud of smoke as she opened one of the chain-link gates in front of a decrepit walkway. "Well, this is me."

"Alright, guess I'll see you around." He turned to leave, but his name being called stopped him. He turned to see the small girl leaning against the gate, her elbows propped up on the railing.

"Show me around the town tomorrow, will ya?" Johnny didn't know what to say, instead he stood, rooted to the spot. Her laugh rang through the air once more as she turned to walk away. "Pick me up at seven, I'll be awake." With that she skipped up the steps of the front porch and inside the small house, closing the door behind her.

He didn't have to actually pick her up, did he? He didn't even know her. He wasn't going to pick her up. It wasn't a big town; she could show herself around, it didn't take a genius, and she wasn't helpless. No, he wasn't going to pick her up. But, if that were so, why was it he was already up and dressed by 6:30 that morning?

He was going to pick her up, he knew that. He didn't particularly like the girl, but who else did he have now? Everyone else was busy, and he didn't want to be a tag-along; he didn't need to burden anyone. But wasn't that what Laura was to him, a burden? Maybe they were perfect for one another. They could be a burden to each other.

He started out earlier than he should have. He walked the familiar streets, trusting his feet to lead him to the right place. He knew these streets by heart, after all. They were more his home than the place where his parents resided.

Although he was fifteen minutes early, she was waiting on the porch. Her face lit up when she saw him, and he waved, instantly feeling stupid. She waved back, and stood up, dusting the skirt of her dress before hurrying to meet him just outside the gate.

It didn't take long for Johnny to show her the usual hangouts: The Nightly Double, the park, The Dingo. And although she wasn't as talkative as she was the day before, she still asked a million questions. It seemed that today she wanted to know more about _him_ and that unnerved him a bit. Despite his discomfort, he answered her questions the best he could.

The questions didn't stop until they reached the gate in front of the small house. There she turned to face him, a smile slapped on her face. Her eyes were squinted against the bright sun, and she brought her hand up to shield them.

"Thanks a lot." Johnny shrugged—a gesture that told her it was no big deal. When she realized that he wasn't going to say anymore, she continued. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" There was a hint of hope in her voice.

"Sure," he found himself agreeing before he could help it. Her smile widened and she turned to open the gate.

"Bye, Johnny, see you tomorrow."

[0123]

Johnny picked her up the next day, and the next, and the day after that. Soon, days turned into weeks, and he found himself growing closer to Laura than he thought he would; she had grown on him. He no longer found her annoying. He enjoyed their conversations—despite the small part that he usually played in them.

Laura was Johnny's complete opposite. She was loud and talkative. On the other hand, Johnny began to see a lot of himself in her. It became clear to Johnny that she didn't care what they did as long as she wasn't alone. She hid that fact well, but he could see it, years of trying to hide it himself made him an expert at picking the vibe up.

"Hey, Johnny?" She asked him as they sat in the vacant lot late one night.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like living here?" She could hear him shrug, she had grown accustomed to his not directly answering her question, but her sigh died away as his voice rose to meet her ear.

"Sure, I guess, I mean…my friends are here. I don't know where else I would live. It's not the best place, but I'm sure it ain't the worst."

"I like it here." She muttered. "California isn't all it's cracked up to be, not when you're alone most of the time." She saw his questioning look and elaborated. "My parents are working all the time, I never see them. That's why my sister moved here, she didn't figure that they would notice."

"Did they?" He couldn't help but ask.

"She moved when they were away on a business trip, so not for a few days. Guess that was my fault, though. I had the telephone number of the hotel that they were staying at. I could have called them; I just wanted to see if they would call me, you know?"

"What about your friends?"

"What about them?" She shrugged letting a bitter laugh escape her lips. "They're around, unless something better comes along. They're not like your friends, Johnny. I've heard the way you talk about them. You're lucky to have them."

"A-are you ready to go?" He stood up, mulling over her words. He knew he was lucky to have his friends; but he never pegged Laura for a girl that _didn't_ have any friends.

"Sure," she said following his actions.

[0123]

He didn't pick her up the next day. Instead he walked over Buck's, Dally was sure to be there, and right about now Johnny needed something familiar, something he knew was constant; someone that he knew wouldn't leave at the end of summer. For Johnny, that was Dallas Winston.

A wall of smoke, laughter, and loud music hit him as he opened the door. He knew better than to go inside; he wasn't 21 hell, he wasn't even 18, and he certainly wasn't one of Buck's friends. It was for those reasons that he stood in the doorway, feeling like a complete idiot. He didn't know where to look or what to do. Buck was nowhere in sight, and Dallas was just as invisible.

Just then a red head walked by, and as she did she rolled her eyes. Johnny felt his heart race, he knew she would get him thrown out if she could. Instead, to Johnny's relief, the girl walked behind the bar and called into the back room.

"Buck, you got a visitor." A tall, burly form came through the door, and the red head motioned towards Johnny. Looking quite annoyed, the man made his way through the crowded room to stand in front of him.

"Whattya want, kid?" He grumbled, rummaging through his shirt pocket for a pack of cigarettes.

"You seen Dally around? I need to talk to him." Buck looked him up and down—as if deciding how much trouble he would cause—before nodding.

"Yeah, yeah, last time I seen him he was in the back, playing pool."

Muttering a "thanks," Johnny walked past Buck, and fought his way through the crowd. He could hear Dally before he saw him. His laugh seemed to drift easily through the ramshackled bar.

"Hey, Dal," he said as the blonde came into view. Dally sat on the edge of the pool table as he rubbed the cube of blue chalk on the end of a pool stick.

"Hey, Johnny! Shit kid, I ain't seen you around. I was beginning to think that you had run off with Ponyboy. Where ya been?"

"Around." He answered, his hands finding their way into the pockets of his jeans. Dally nodded, his hair falling across his forehead before grabbing another pool stick and throwing it to the boy beside him, who barely caught it.

"C'mon, kid, let's play a round."

[0123]

"Johnny." Someone called his name, but he was too tired to care. "Johnny," he moaned and rolled over, his back now facing whoever was calling him. "Lazy Bones, c'mon, wake up, would ya?" Lazy Bones? What the hell? No one had _ever_ called him Lazy Bones.

Rolling over once more, he opened his eyes, slowly, fearing that the sun would blind him. Instead, he met bright blue eyes, and a tanned face. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. Laura sat back on her heels, her arms wrapped around her knees, watching him as he raked a hand through his dark hair.

"What time is it?" He asked through a yawn.

"Nearly ten. My sister went to work nearly an hour ago, and I got bored. What are you doing sleeping out here, silly?"

The boy took in a deep, ragged breath. He had been careful not to let Laura see him sleep in the lot. He didn't want her to pity him, he didn't need her pity. He shrugged as he pulled blade after blade of grass out of the brown earth.

"Just fell asleep out here."

"Mm. Does that happen often?"

"Sometimes." He muttered, "It's not a big deal."

"Johnny-"

But he rose from the car seat, cutting her off. Sighing, Laura raced after him.

"Hey, Johnny, wait up!" She called, grabbing his arm to slow him. "Did I say something?"

"What?"

"You're mad at me."

"I'm not mad." He stated shortly.

"Yes you are. And you got all defensive when I asked about you sleeping in the lot." He didn't reply, instead he kept his gaze straight ahead, and his jaw tight. "Alright, alright. You don't have to talk. Can we at least go to the park?

"Yeah, sure." He nodded, a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

"Do you think you'll come visit me someday?" She asked as they sat on the merry-go-round. He thought about her question for a while. How could he? He would probably never graduate high school. On top of that he would end up working at the DX with Soda. How would he afford a bus ticket all the way out to California?

"Probably not." He voiced his thoughts as he kicked the dirt at his feet.

"At least you're honest." Laura smiled as a small laugh made its way past her lips. She leaned back to look up at the dark sky. It seemed that no matter where they went that particular day, they would always end up at the park, fighting the neighborhood kids away from the rundown merry-go-round for a seat. Johnny didn't see why they would want to play on it in the first place, the damn thing barely even spun anymore.

"Will you come back to Tulsa?" He asked softly, his dark eyes darting to her face before returning to stare out over the empty park.

"Sure. I have to meet your friends, after all, ya know?"

"Yeah," he muttered. He could see Dally's reaction now. He didn't want Laura to meet his other friends. He wanted to keep her to himself. For once in his sixteen years on earth, he had known what it felt like to be the first thing someone thought about when they woke up. He knew what it felt like to be someone's whole world.

"You wanna know something? I thought I would hate it once I got here. I thought I would want to go right back home. But you make this place bearable, you know? But, hey, let's not think about that, we've still got weeks before I leave. Let's make the most of it."

"Yeah." He answered, his brow furrowed. The way she said things sometimes, it just made things completely awkward. Often times throughout their conversations he found himself at a loss for words. Of course, with Johnny that wasn't out of the ordinary.

"C'mon. I have to be home soon."

[0123]

The next few weeks seemed to fly by at a high speed and before either Johnny or Laura knew it, they were walking to the Tulsa bus station. Her suitcase made a loud clacking noise as it rolled over the cracks in the sidewalk. They walked as slowly as they could, making the most of their time together.

"I really don't want to leave."

"You've got to, Laura." She was about to protest when Johnny shook his head, making the words die in her throat. "Your parents will worry. They care about you, you should feel lucky that they do."

"Johnny, you don't know—"

Laura nearly jumped away when warm lips crashed onto her own. It took a second to register that Johnny had kissed her, and by the time she realized it, he had pulled away. It was a chaste and hurried kiss, but it still left her speechless.

"Can you let me have the last word? Just once." He asked quietly before turning to continue towards the bus station, leaving Laura rooted to the spot.

"You think that's going to make me want to get on that bus any more?" She asked as caught up to him.

"I guess that answers my question." The girl laughed as she slipped her hand into his own, and they walked hand in hand the rest of the way to the bus station.

Once inside their good mood seemed to deteriorate. The commotion in the bus station was nearly immeasurable, and the two had to yell just to be heard.

"Hey, I'll be back, next summer." She sounded so sure of that fact, but Johnny couldn't be sure if she were reassuring herself or him.

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged. Johnny watched as she pulled out a small folded piece of paper from her bag and held it out for him.

"It's my address." She explained. "Promise you'll write me?" Taking the piece of paper and tucking it away in his pocket, he nodded.

"I promise."

"Seriously, I want to know what happens to you every minute of every day, alright?" Johnny laughed, he was sure he was going to read about what happened every single moment of every single day of her life. That was okay with him, he decided.

"Okay, I promise." He assured her once again as an announcer called her bus over the loud speaker. He saw her hand tighten around the handle of her suitcase.

"I'm gonna miss you, Johnny." She said as she leaned forward to kiss him quickly. "I really am." With that, she turned quickly, sprinting towards the blue and white Greyhound behind her. He watched her take her seat and wave.

[0123]

He stood in the middle of the station long after her bus was out of sight. He supposed he was waiting on her to come up behind him, suggesting that they had better get to the park early if they wanted a seat on the merry-go-round. He was waiting to hear her laugh, or feel her next to him. He had grown quite accustomed to that girl who, not two months ago, he had found annoying.

Maybe she had forgotten something at her sister's house, and she told the bus driver to turn around; but, no, that was silly—no bus driver would do that. Perhaps she had changed her mind, gotten the driver to let her off a few miles down the road. Johnny knew better than to believe that. Laura had made up her mind, and if there was anything he had learned over the last two months, it was that once she made up her mind, it was set.

Finally, after his hope of her coming back faded into the back of his mind, Johnny left the bus station. Once outside, he began the long trudge across town to the park.

Now, Johnny would be the first to tell you that he didn't know much of anything. He wasn't very book smart; it took him a while to catch onto things. He didn't know how to solve an algebraic equation without Ponyboy's help. He didn't know who wrote The Scarlet Letter. And he most certainly didn't know that the summer of 1966 would be the summer that he would fall in love.

But he did fall in love, and along with that happening, came an even longer list of the things that he didn't know.

Johnny didn't know that it wouldn't be next summer before Laura would be back in Tulsa, but a few months. He didn't know that she would meet Pony and Soda and the others, but not Dally—no, he got his wish about that. He couldn't have know that the next time that Laura would be in Tulsa the gang would be two members short. He never would have guessed that the next time Laura was there that all she would do was cry, that she would be angry with her sister for not calling sooner—before it happened. He didn't know that the last time he would kiss her would be at the bus station, and he never could have foreseen that when she came back, he wouldn't see her.


End file.
